<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spank the Monkey by Steinswarmcum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504185">Spank the Monkey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steinswarmcum/pseuds/Steinswarmcum'>Steinswarmcum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, OC( Marie and Stein’s children), OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steinswarmcum/pseuds/Steinswarmcum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein smirked. He walked over to Spirit to grab the towel and for a moment their hands touched and they locked eyes. Embarrassed, Spirit averts his eyes and notices a spot of blood left on Steins cheek. He reaches up to wipe the blood from his face, but Stein grabs his wrist and pulls him close, locking lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cum and Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This shouldn’t exist it started as a joke and it’s become not a joke anymore but i hope y’all like it :)<br/>This is a work in progress and if this starts to actually get reads i’ll put updates out in a timely manner but for now it’ll be updated when I feel like it. All art that you see was done by me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ssstch” Spirit flinched as Stein gently cleaned his wounds with rubbing alcohol. “Don’t be such a baby.” Stein teased. “Alright, you’re all cleaned up. Would you mind if I used your shower so I don’t have to walk home in the rain all dirty and sweaty?” “go ahead, the door’s down the hall to the left.” Stein turned the water on and hot steam began to fill the room. He places his glasses on the bathroom sink. He removes his lab coat and shirt then strips off the rest of his clothes. Stein steps into the shower and takes in his surroundings. The shower walls are transparent causing a feeling of vulnerability. Suddenly he realizes, “ Shit! I forgot a towel!” Stein opens the door slightly, yelling for Spirit. “Can you get me a towel?” He said. Spirit grabs a towel; he notices the door is ajar, so he walks in. Stein is standing there, soaking wet. He combs his fingers through his wet hair and turns his head to see Spirit in the doorway gawking at his naked body. “Oh I’m so sorry the door was open, I thought I could just walk in.” “Don’t worry, it’s okay.” Stein smirked. He walked over to Spirit to grab the towel and for a moment their hands touched and they locked eyes. Embarrassed, Spirit averts his eyes and notices a spot of blood left on Steins cheek. He reaches up to wipe the blood from his face, but Stein grabs his wrist and pulls him close, locking lips. Spirit, stunned, pulls away, but he can’t resist the way he feels. He leans back in and gently presses his lips against Stein’s, but he’s still hesitant. “What’s the matter?” Stein asks. “How do I know you’re not gonna hurt me again?” “I’ve changed” “But how can I be sure?” “It’s been 18 years, I’m a father now, I’ve learned how to care about people other than myself.” “What about Marie?” “She doesn’t need to know. I know you can feel it too, this strong connection between us.” Without saying another word, Spirit leans in to kiss him. Stein proceeds to push Spirit against the bathroom door, putting his hands on either side of his face as the door slams shut. He grasps the fabric of Spirit’s green button down and tears it off of his body. Stein aggressively removes the rest of Spirit’s clothing. “Dear Saint, let lips do what hands do...touch.” and Stein sweeps Spirit off his feet, throwing him over his shoulder. He kicks open the bathroom door, carries Spirit into his bedroom and throws him on to red silken sheets. The bed hung from the ceiling, connected by chain. Stein pins Spirit on the bed and they kiss, passionately. He flips Spirit over onto his stomach and traces his lips down the back of his neck. Stein sinks his teeth into Spirit’s neck drawing blood. Spirit tries to speak but is cut short from Stein’s hand around his mouth. “Stop struggling.” Stein opens his mouth, spit running down his tounge onto his penis. He rubs the spit from the tip of his penis to the base. Without warning, Stein shoves his dick in Spirit. As he moves, the bed slams against the wall; drywall crumbles to the floor. Spirit yelps and bites Stein’s hand. Stein smacks Spirit on the back of his head. “Shut the fuck up, I’m concentrating.” Stein turns his screw, thrusting harder into Spirit. </p><p>Maka’s sitting at her desk in her apartment, studying for her exam tomorrow. She murmurs something about Soul sleeping instead of spending much needed time studying. She leans back in her chair, stretching, trying to keep herself awake, but is startled by a loud banging coming from the floor below. “What is going on down there?” The sound continues, coming from directly below her… her father’s apartment. Worried, she grabs his apartment key and heads down the steps to check up on him. She unlocks the door and runs towards the source of the noise. She finds herself standing in the doorway of her father’s bedroom, screaming bloody murder. Maka throws her hands over her eyes. “Oh my God Dad! You can’t cheat on mom now, so you’re making other people cheat on their wives?!” “Sweetheart, it’s not what it looks like.” “I’m 17 goddamn years old, Dad. I know what sex is. Look, I’ll give you a few minutes to put some clothes on and then we’re all gonna have a chat.” </p><p>Maka is sitting in the living room as Stein and Spirit slowly make their way to the couch across from her. “Okay, I don’t know what’s happening here, but this needs to stop. I can’t concentrate on my study material when your bed is banging against the wall. So now that I’ve lost study time, you’re going to give me the highest score on my test tomorrow, or I’m gonna tell your wife. Now go home.” “No, I’m a grown ass man I can have sex with whoever I please. Tell my wife If you want to, but I know you won’t. Don’t forget how much money I pay you to watch my children, so If you wanna keep your job, you better keep your mouth shut.”  Maka: 👁👄👁.<br/>
Stein turns around exiting Spirit’s apartment. Spirit tries to speak but he couldn’t even get a word in before Maka left his apartment.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Stein walks into his house throwing his keys against the wall. Marie seductively walks over to her husband and pulls him into a warm embrace. “Ugh, you smell like Spirit, go change  your clothes.” “I was going to change anyway, I’m tired.” Stein starts to walk towards the bedroom but is cut off by Marie slipping her hands under his shirt sliding her hands over his stomach and chest. “Wait, after you change don't go straight to sleep.” “Marie I’m tired.” “It’s been 3 years I understand when they were infants but the twins sleep threw the night now, why can’t we have sex?” “It’s been a long day.” “How do you think I feel? I have needs; having sex once and awhile shouldn’t be such a burden on you. Am I unattractive now that I’ve bore your children?” “No, but if it makes you happy we can have sex.” Stein slowly walks into the bedroom changing as slowly as he can. He hears Marie’s voice from the other room. “Stop throwing your keys on the floor, that's how they get lost honey.” Marie walks into the room dropping her robe to the ground, she’s standing in front of him in just her underwear. “You look nice.” “Yeah that’s the whole point.” Stein lays on the bed staring blankly at the wall. Marie climbs on top of him putting her hands on either side of his thighs. She pulls down his underwear grasping his dick. Marie lowers her head and wraps her lips around the head of his penis. She moves her head up and down grasping his half erect dick. “Stop.” Marie looks up at him, but continues to suck his dick. Stein grabs her hair and pulls her off of him. “What?!” “I said stop.” “Fine, well can you just finger me then and then we can both go to sleep.” “Aight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some basic character introduction and a nice make out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning hun.” Marie says without looking up from her breakfast. Stein nods to Marie and pulls out a cigarette. “I really think you should quit, it’s not healthy for the kids to be around this much smoke all the time. At least can you smoke outside? And make it quick, I need you to drop the kids at preschool” “Why can’t you do it?” Stein asks as he walks toward the porch to finish his cigarette. “I’m leaving for Oceania today, we’ve been over this.” Stein nods and closes the front door behind him.<br/>
He leans against the wall and sighs “damn I really need to get laid…” He throws the cigarette butt on the ground and walks back into the kitchen to find Marie standing at the end of the hallway with a suitcase in hand. She walks up to Stein giving him a kiss goodbye. “I’ll be back in a week, dear. Make good decisions. I love you” “love you” Stein says with hardly any sincerity in his voice. He watches Marie walk out the front door and drive away in her Silver G-Wagon.<br/>
He sighs and walks back to the kitchen to get the kids ready for school. He pulls out the lunch boxes from the fridge that Marie had already prepared the night before. Each had a note attached with their names printed on it in cursive, Demeter and Erebus, with a little heart on either side. After placing their lunches in their school bags, he helps put the kid’s shoes on. Erebus eagerly waits at the door while Demeter pouts on the floor not moving from her spot. “Come on Demeter we have to leave.” Stein says softly. She huffs, still not moving. He tries to pull her up but she snatches her hand away. He finally picks her up and carries her out the door. Stein follows Erebus closely behind as he runs to school. Demeter cries into her Dad’s shoulder. “What’s wrong Dee.” Stein asks. “They’re mean to me Daddy.” “Why?” “They say i’m weird.” “Next time you gotta bite back.” Stein drops his kids off and walks to work.<br/>
Spirit runs towards Stein calling his name. Stein takes no notice of Spirit and continues into his classroom. Stein sits down and Spirit follows him. “Hey! I was talking to you, I know you heard me.” Stein glances at him but doesn’t respond. Spirit slams his hands on the desk trying to get Stein’s attention but again Stein ignores him. “What the fuck Stein! What did I do to you?” Stein leans back in his chair letting out a huff. “Spirit I’m not in the mood right now” Spirit whimpers and whines “WhYyyyYy don’t you like meEeEeeee?” Stein pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.“Jesus Christ Spirit, how old are you? You gonna get down on your knees and cry like we’re in high school. You’re a grown man stop acting like a schoolgirl.” Spirit just blank stares at Stein. He turns around crossing his arms. “Well you don’t have to be such a dick you were the one who kissed me the other night.” “Mhm, what about it you're the king of hit it and quit it and now you’re coming in here crying and wanting me to write love letters or something. It was a one time thing I needed a good lay and that’s it.” “God Stein you’re such an insensitive bastard. You were the one spouting we have a strong connection blah blah. You were the one who started all the feelings. Now you’re sitting here saying it was no strings attached, bullshit. You just can’t find a single shred of love in your heart. You walk around acting like you’re just a heartless sadist, but, remember, we were partners for years. If anyone knows you it’s me, so you can stop with this little game.” Stein stands up walking in front of Spirit he walks closer and closer causing Spirit to back up into the desk. Stein looks down, saying nothing. Stein puts his hands on the side of Spirits face. Stein kisses Spirit pushing his back harder into the edge of the desk. Their kiss gets heavier and they block out their surroundings only focusing on each other. Stein tugs on Spirit’s tie loosening it as he pulls. There’s a moment of shock when the bell rings and they hear students flooding the halls and walking towards the classroom. They pull apart and Spirit, flustered, starts fixing his clothing and hair. Kids walk in and Spirit runs away yelling at Stein. “Um yeah we’ll talk later you know about the... school thing.” Stein nods looking unaffected by the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love and Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just sad ngl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stein walks out of his classroom after the bell rings for lunch. He goes into the nurses office sitting down at the desk in the far corner.  Stein puts his hand in his coat pocket and pulls out a warm stick of string cheese. He looks at and wonders if he should eat the cheese that’s been in his pocket for two days but since Marie usually brings him food this is all he had. He looks down at it feeling a sense of sadness and regret wash over him. His head filled with memories with his wife, his beautiful caring and loving wife. She stops at nothing to make him and their children happy and he’s throwing it all away to have sex with some guy who hated him for years. He loves Marie and wants to make it work. <br/>Spirit walks in and sits on the side of the desk looking down at Stein with a smirk. “You maybe wanna lock the door and we could...” Spirit starts playing with Stein’s hair looking at him with lust filled eyes. Stein diverted his gaze trying to find the right words to say. He leans away from Spirit “I think we should stop.” Spirit groans. “God this again we went over it like a couple of hours ago, are you going to protest everytime.” “I think I’m going to try and make it work with Marie…” Spirit frowns, laying his back against the wall; he focused on the fluorescent lights. It was difficult for him to process what Stein was saying. “Why? Why now? It was your idea and now you want to end it?!” “I just think that I can make it work with Marie. I love her and I need to try. I can’t do this anymore, not to her or the kids.” “Was it all for nothing? Was it an experiment? Did you wanna see how quickly I could fall for you? Well I guess you got what you wanted! You got to pull me along!” “Spirit, No. I just can’t cheat anymore. I need to see if I can stay with her; I love her. She’s done so much for me. She saved me, gave me a happy life. I owe her a second chance even if she doesn’t know what has happened.” “Are you gay or were you just curious?” “I don’t really know, I’ve never given it any thought. I guess my sexuality was never something I really dwelled on. It’s not that I didn’t want to have sex, I guess I just never had time. Then Marie came around and it just kinda happened. We only had sex once and she got pregnant, so I just said fuck it let's get married. Then we got closer as the years have gone on and when I look at you I feel different it’s not the same feeling I get with her. I’m just so confused.” Spirit looked Stein in the eyes feeling tears well up. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I just thought you were being an asshole. I truly didn’t know you were struggling with your sexuality. I’m here for you I promise. You talk to Marie and I’ll be here when it’s all over. Okay love?” Spirit hops off the desk and wraps his arms around Stein’s waist pulling him into a hug. They stand for a while just hugging each other. “Hey Stein, could you kiss me one last time?” Stein nods putting his hands on the side of Spirit’s face. Stein ran his thumb over Spirit’s jawline just gazing into his eyes. They both were crying softly like they would never see each other again. All of their kisses have been hungry and aggressive, but this kiss was soft and sad. As they kissed they felt their souls resonate. The glow filled the room and they could hear each other’s thoughts. “I love you so much.” Stein opened his eyes looking at Spirit. “Did he just say he loved me?” Stein thought. “Yes I did.” “I love you too Spirit.” Spirit pulled away, burying his face into Stein's shoulder. The tears soaking Stein’s shirt. Spirit walked away and left Stein alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. She Bit Back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stein gets a call about his daughter!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stein gets himself together and wipes away his tears. His phone vibrates in his pocket, he flips it open but doesn’t recognize the caller ID. He wasn’t going to answer but he felt like it was important. “Hello?” “Hello is this Demeter’s father?” “Yes it is.” “We need you to come to the school immediately.” “What did she do this time?” “Just come please, we’ll explain when you get here.” “Miss, I’m about to start my class I can’t just leave, I’m the only teacher at the moment. Did you call my wife?” “Yes we called her but there was no response.” “Ok give me some time, I need to find someone to watch my class.” “Ok thank you.” He closed his phone and walked out of the Nurse’s Office. He went to go look for Spirit. He decided to check the Death room first and luckily he was in there. “Spirit.” Spirit turned around his eyes growing wide when they caught each other’s gaze. He ran over to him. “Spirit, can you watch my class? Demeter got in trouble at school and since Marie is out of town I need to go.” “ Of course.” The air felt thick as they walked out of the Death room together. Stein grabbed his belongings and expressed, to Spirit, a sad smile before leaving to pick up his daughter. </p><p>   Stein walked into his daughter’s school, the lady at the front desk knew exactly who he was and motioned him to follow her. He walked through the back hallway to the principal's office. Demeter was sitting on the floor playing with her hands. “Finally, please have a seat.” Demeter looked up and immediately ran over to her dad climbing into his lap. She buried her face into his chest. “Oh honey it’s ok.” He rubbed her back trying to soother her. She was shaking and crying like crazy. “It is certainly not ok! Your daughter bit another girl on the playground drawing blood, she ripped some of the girls skin off! You’re very lucky that the parents of this girl aren’t pressing charges.” Stein had no words he was so confused why Demeter, his shy and soft spoken daughter would mutilate a fellow classmate like that. Then he remembered what he said this morning, he didn’t know she would take that so literally. “Do you know why she did that?” “No, she didn’t speak at all when we brought her in here. But she’s suspended until she gets a Psych evaluation.” “Suspended! She’s 3, little kids bite.” “Yes little children bite but not hard enough to rip another child’s skin off. She needs serious mental help.” Demeter cried harder, she looked up at him. “Daddy Olivia was being mean so I bit back just like you said.” His face went completely red and the Principal scowled at him. “You told your daughter to bite other students?!” “That’s not what I meant I was using an expression I was just telling her to stand up for herself.” The lady turned to Demeter. “Honey why did you bite Olivia?” Demeter didn’t answer. “Dee why’d you bite her.” Stein said in a soft voice. Demeter sniffled. “Daddy she pushed me and called me weird, she said her parents told her about you and that I was just as weird as you and that we should both die.” Stein’s eyes went wide and he glared at Ms.Foster. “How old is this girl?” “Olivia is 6.” “So this girl told my daughter that she should die and you’re only suspending Demeter?!” “Well we didn’t know the death threats. But your daughter mutilated this girl!” “God this school is run by a bunch of fucking idiots. I want Olivia’s parents phone numbers right now! I’ll deal with this situation myself cause obviously you can’t.” “Daddy said a bad word.” Stein ignored Demeter.  “Sir we can’t do that.” “Demeter come with me. And you don’t go anywhere!” Stein grabbed Demeter’s hand and walked her to the front desk. “Excuse me Miss, could you watch her for a little bit? I need to have a discussion with Ms.Foster alone.” “Yes of course.” She grabbed Demeter’s hand and led her to a seat next her. Stein stormed back into Ms.Foster’s office. He slammed his hands on the desk. “The numbers now! Or you can have them come to the school and we can all have a talk.” Ms.Foster picked up her phone and called Olivia’s parents. “Ok they’re coming.” “Great.” Stein pulled out his phone and called Maka. “Hey Maka can you leave class early and come get Erebus and Demeter?” “My dad isn’t gonna just let me leave.” “Give him the phone.” There was a long pause and then he heard Spirit’s voice. “Hello?” “Spirit, let Maka leave. I need her to come get my kids. I have a lot of shit going on at their school and I don’t want them just waiting around here.” “Fine.” “Ok Professor I’m coming.” The phone clicked and he put it back in his pocket. He crossed his arms and just stared at Ms.Foster. She gulped and diverted her eyes. <br/>   Olivia’s parents finally showed up and he recognized them the second they walked through the door. Hunter and Alexandria number two spot in his graduating class. They were always pushing him around because him and Spirit were number one in their class. “Ah Hunter and Alexandria it’s so nice to see you again.” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He stood up towering over both of them. “So you’re teaching your daughter how to threaten, maybe if you had a problem with me you should come to me instead of having your daughter pick on mine. You’re both jealous bitches cause I graduated top of our class and still ranked as the greatest meister to ever graduate from the academy. What are y’all doing now?! Oh that’s right nothing. Are you a part of Lord Death's Elite team of Miesters and weapons? No. Does he call you when he has a problem? No. You've always rode my cock so hard cause you can never just be happy with your own achievements. If you have a problem with me, come to me next time. Don’t you ever teach your daughter to take it out on mine.” Stein cracked his knuckles. “If you still have a problem we can always take it outside.” Hunter and Alexandria stayed silent. “That’s what I fucking thought.” He shoved them out of the way and left the school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fuck!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stein can’t handle it anymore everything is falling apart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stein walks home and slumps at his desk he aggressively unbuckles his belt. Pulling out his cock. He spits on his hand running it up and down his dick. He tries to think of Marie but all his thoughts just go to Spirit. He leans back in his chair getting a better grip. He picks up the pace and rubs his thumb over the tip of his penis. He can feel himself about to reach his climax. He cums moaning Spirit’s name. Jerking his dick didn’t do anything. It's like the anger keeps building and building and he can’t do anything to stop it. He slams his fists against the desk hitting a glass plate. The shards dig into his skin. He sucks his teeth feeling the glass dig deeper in his skin. The blood goes everywhere and this just made the anger inside boil over. He drags his hands across his desk throwing everything off. All the glass shattered on the floor and papers went everywhere.“Fuck!!” Nothing was going right for him. He couldn’t even think of his wife when he was alone without images of Spirit filling his head. Now his daughter is becoming more and more like him and he’s so afraid. He fell to the ground curling up into a ball, the tears burned his face falling hard to the ground. He rocked back and forth trying to make his thoughts go away. He just wanted to rip something limb from limb, dig his hands inside its chest cavity feeling the warm blood cover his hands. He thought he had gotten better since his children were born but the intrusive thoughts have gotten worse and worse. He’s already odd enough but now he can’t even trick himself into thinking that he was straight. He was gay, fully and he knows it. But how can he admit it to anyone. He tries to convince himself he’s strong but this isn’t like hunting a kishin, this is his cookie cutter life becoming a fucked mess. His daughter is gonna have to go through what he did as a young child and he doesn’t want that to happen but there’s no choice. Marie is gonna make her go and they’re gonna poke and prod trying to find what’s wrong. He shakes harder remembering all that they did to him. Test after test after test, trying everything to figure him out. Drugging him out of his mind until he could barely function normally. They just numbed him, never making anything better. Telling him he was messed up making his mother cry and his father angry. Everything was his fault in his father’s eyes, his favorite sports team lost. It was taken out on him. The power bill goes up, his fault. He can still hear the smack of the belt against his skin, his father screaming over his cries wishing he was never born and that he would never amount to anything. Stein remembers the day his mother died, he was 17 he had come home from school to visit her in her final days. She motioned for him to come closer and he leaned down next to her ear. “Take care of yourself Frank, I love you and I always will.” That was the last thing he ever heard from her. He never went home after that when he graduated he visited his mother’s grave telling her about his accomplishments. He still goes sometimes just sitting next to her grave talking to her. His mother was the only person who ever loved him. He remembered calling his father the day of his graduation telling him how he was ranked the greatest meister to ever graduate from the academy. Just trying to get a “good job son” or a “I'm so proud of you.” But there was none of that. His father said nothing and hung up the phone. Stein fell farther and farther into his thoughts drowning in all the bad memories. He didn’t even hear the door open before he heard Maka calling for him. “Professor I tried calling, are you home?” He turned to see Maka, Soul, and his children standing a couple feet away from him. Maka saw his face and covered her mouth. “Soul take the kids outside.” “Yeah ok.” Soul grabbed Demeter and Erebus’ hands and walked away. She walked over to him cautiously. “Professor?” No response. “Stein?” He turned around standing up. He tried to walk away from her but she grabbed his hand digging the shards of glass farther into his skin. He winched. “Omg what did you do?!” He averted his eyes. “I broke a plate.” “Why?” “Because I felt like it.” “Sit.” She motioned for him to sit in his chair. He sat down and she walked into the kitchen. “Where is your first aid kit?” “The cabinet above the stove.” She stood up on her tiptoes and opened the cabinet grabbing the first aid kit. She walked back over and she kneeled in front of him gently pulling his hand towards her. “Professor, can you please tell me what’s actually wrong I’m worried about you.” “Maka it’s not your problem.” “It is now, I walked in on you in a ball crying surrounded by broken glass and papers. So there's something going on other than you just felt like it.” “Maka please I don’t want to, It’s so much a 17 year old girl doesn’t need to listen to my problems.” “Well I want to and I promise I’ve been through worse do you not remember 4 years ago when we beat the kishin. I think I can handle some feelings.” He choked out a laugh. “Fine.” Stein explains to Maka what was going on. After a moment in silence, Maka responds “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m the right person for you to be talking to. I know I was the one who told you and my dad not to be together, but I think this is a different situation. Maybe you should talk to him about this.” Maka leaves the room and takes Soul and the kids home leaving Stein to talk with spirit. Stein dials Spirits number and listens to it ring for a few moments before he picks up. “Hello?” Spirit says in a sleepy voice.. “Spirit, can I come over. I just can’t be alone right now. I need to see you.” “Of course. I just thought we were gonna wait till you talked to Marie.” “I know, I don’t want to have sex. I just need to see you, that’s all.” “Ok, walk over.” Stein hung up the phone and walked out the door. <br/>Stein felt the cold night air hit his face as he walked. He breathed deep letting his mind settle. He needs to wrap his brain around life but everytime he tries he seems to be back at square one. Never getting better. He needs to just see someone who will understand, or at least seem like they do. He reaches the apartment building, he looks up and sees the stars and the moon. He basks in the moonlight feeling calm maybe even at peace for just a couple seconds. His heart slows and his breathing shallow. He walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Spirit opens it. He’s standing in the doorway with nothing but sweatpants on and his hair in a low bun. Stein collapses in Spirit’s arms feeling himself melt in Spirit’s touch. “Come on love let’s sit down and you can tell me what’s up.” They walk over to the couch and Stein lays his head in Spirit’s lap. Kiss goodnight softly plays in the background as they sit in Spirit’s dark apartment only being lit by the moonlight. Spirit pets Stein’s hair soothing him as he cries. Stein never thought he’d ever break down like this in front of anyone. But life has been a cluster fuck of mistakes and he can’t keep it in anymore. It’s tearing him apart. “I can’t lie anymore, it's making me crazy. I just want to be happy without hurting anymore people. I always hurt people. I hurt you and now I'm gonna hurt Marie. I hate myself.” Spirit didn’t quite know the words to say, he never thought he’d see this side of Stein. “Stein.” he said.“It's going to be okay. I know this situation looks bad now, but I promise you it will be okay. You can talk to Marie when she gets back; sure she will be hurt, but you’ll hurt her even more if you keep waiting, but she’s Marie, you know over time she’s going to forgive you. Besides, wouldn’t you rather be happy? Wouldn’t you rather live the life that you want, instead of feeling stuck? We could be together.” “Yes I know I just wish I could have figured myself out 15 fucking years ago like everybody else, high school is for self discovery and all I discovered was my love for cutting things up. I should have had sex and kissed boys. Instead of cutting open frogs in my spare time.” “You can’t change the past, you gotta just enjoy your future.” “Yeah I guess, I just can’t get my brain to shut up.” Spirit pulls Stein into his arms spooning him. “Well let me try and help.” He rubs Stein’s back soothing him to sleep. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Stein is jolted awake from his phone ringing. He digs into his coat pocket and looks at the caller ID, it was Marie. He answers it in a sleepy voice. “Hello?”<br/> “Hey hun I just got to my phone and saw the school called me. Is everything ok with the kids?” <br/>“Yeah Demeter just got in trouble at school.” <br/>“What!?” <br/>“Yeah, she bit a girl.”<br/> “What for?!?!” <br/>“It was justified, the girl was being a little bitch”<br/>“She still shouldn’t be biting people. How much trouble did she get in?”<br/>“She only got suspended.”<br/>“Suspended?!?!” “<br/>“It’s okay Marie, I’m handling it.” <br/>“Are you sure? Cause I’m thinking I should come home and help out with the kids.”<br/>“Actually that might be a good idea, I kind of need to talk to you.” <br/>“What do you mean?” <br/>“I’ll tell you when you get here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>